Faeleth
Faeleth is an elven rogue, whose background and prior life she speaks of very little, and whose hometown (and surname) is unknown. Jailed in Session One for the theft of a jewelled necklace belonging to the Baron of Red Larch, Faeleth joined the party in their investigation of a suspicious note connected seemingly to the Baron...or at least his butler. (Either way, it was potential dirt.) Personality Deeply distrustful of anyone not herself, Faeleth tends to appear aloof and distant to those she's still trying to get the measure of. (If so inclined, she can present herself in a very charming fashion, but that's often more of a tactical decision.) She is discomfited in the extreme by being asked personal questions, and under such scrutiny she tends to quickly steer the topic of conversation elsewhere. Faeleth frequently demonstrates a very dry, deadpan wit. Presenting absurdities as casually as facts, she enjoys fooling anyone gullible enough to mistake her poker face for sincerity. (It's also a way of getting the measure of people, of course. Whether someone notices - or calls - her bullshit or not says a lot about them.) As a result of her childhood impoverishment, Faeleth has grown up with a deep-seated disgust towards the noble classes. She cannot abide people who flaunt power and money at the expense of others, and will make a point of stealing something - even if only a trinket - from such individuals if at all possible. Her work as an assassin, however, is driven less by an active desire to kill nobles than it is by a practical understanding that they'll happily pay vast sums to off one another - and that is a process that Faeleth is content to place herself in the middle of. It's less about the act of murder, and more that there are fewer nobles after her work is done. There's a nuance there. To say she takes unkindly to being called a 'bitch' is to put it lightly. Thus far, nobody who has thrown that insult her way mid-combat has lived to regret it. (Outside of combat, she struggles not to reach immediately for a blade or otherwise rise to violence.) In a skirmish, she's deadly efficient, as would be expected, favouring the rapier as her weapon of choice. Her hobbies include chess-playing, reading, and drafting an erotic romance novel roughly based on an encounter with a gargoyle in Session Six. Background Little is known of Faeleth's life before she joined the party, as she avoids the topic as much as possible. However, in the occasional moment of vulnerability she's revealed small snapshots of her history. Faeleth grew up with very little - she, with her mother and younger brother, struggled even to eat while the noblefolk lived with lavish abandon at the lower classes' expense. At what would be considered a young age for an elf, Faeleth took up theiving to provide for her family. Shortly after, she discovered a more lucrative career, one where a single job could feed her loved ones for weeks rather than days. Simply put, if one noble wanted another noble dead, she was able to provide that particular service. (The circumstances that put her on this path is not something she has ever divulged to the party.) Her mother went missing. She cared for her brother alone from then on, funneling her ill-gotten gold into providing for the two of them. He died anyway. After that, Faeleth no longer had family to kill for. She phased back into favouring theft - paid or otherwise - to bring in the gold, still taking on marks now and again for the money but with ever-decreasing frequency. She made the mistake of lifting a pretty piece of jewellery from the Baron of Red Larch's manor while visiting about a job, and was sighted wearing it around town. Oops. Appearance A tall, lithe wood elf, Faeleth is only twenty-four years into adulthood for her race. With her glossy brown hair, green eyes, and light brown skin, she's more or less the classical ideal of wood elven beauty. Her cheekbones could probably kill a man. During Arc 1, she keeps her hair in a short undercut. In Arc 2, she chooses to grow out the longer portion in the aftermath of the finale as a way of obscuring the facial scars she gained in the final battle. Both of Faeleth's ears are pierced twice with a pair of small gold hoop earrings, and her left eyebrow sports a single v-shaped scar that breaks it in two places. She prefers to wear dark colours (typically greens, browns and blacks) - both for practicality, and because it's flattering. Her most prized item of clothing is a black cloak made of beautiful shimmering fabric, with a trim of silver and gold filligree. (This cloak was stolen from an elven nobleman who outbid her for it at auction.) She coordinates everything else that she wears around it. Scars: * As of Session 17, claw-mark scars across her abdomen from the battle with the Collector. * As of Session 17, a very visible set of claw scars all the way down the left side of her face, from the cheek down to her collarbone. She is also missing a small chunk of her left ear. Sweet Loot, Items, Inventory Doodads Etc. +1 Rapier - A gift from Hand to aid the party after he revealed himself as an ally. Triple Coin Brooch - A brooch stolen from the chest of Poncy McSmugElf III. Faeleth wears it to secure the cloak she also stole from him. Its exact properties are unknown, but since acquiring it Faeleth has begun to find strange items in her own pockets: a brass doorknob one day, a dead mouse the next, and then a single phial of expensive poison. Miscellaneous Stolen Trinkets include: a few pieces of fine silverware that belonged to the Baron of Red Larch; a magical bead containing a message (since given to its rightful owner), a piece of fool's gold that successfully fooled her...and likely more. Unconsciousnesses and Major Injuries Session 3: Knocks head on table after being attacked by a a jackalwere, falling unconscious before being immediately fed a potion by Nothing. Session 17: Falls twice in the battle with the Collector, first from being raked across the abdomen by the lamia's claws. The second time she is clawed across the face all the way down to her collarbone, losing a chunk of her ear in the process. Revived both times by Tsalta. Category:PCs